


Their Den

by threat77



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Confusion, Cults, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Freeuse, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Name-Calling, Princess - Freeform, Smut, Spitroasting, Struggle, Vampires, Wax Play, dance club, dream - Freeform, lots of smut, mff, mfm, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threat77/pseuds/threat77
Summary: You'd gone out to the clubs with friends. You were at the end of tipsy, teetering into drunk. Dancing on the hot, sweaty dance floor you bounced from person to person. You were absorbed in your own dancing. The world slowed down in the flashing lights as you mussed your hair into your face. You could hear your own heart beat and breathing. The music got quieter under your breath. Cold hands touched your bare waist. They cooled your hot body and made you shudder. They worked over your ass, raising your mini skirt up a little. You were surrounded by warmth and heat and your body felt flushed. But these cold hands were sending goosebumps all over your body. One hand stayed touching your ass while the other trailed back over your waist up to your crop-top. You ground your ass into the person behind you, finding a tall man connected to those cold hands. He flipped you around.





	1. The Club

You'd gone out to the clubs with friends. You were at the end of tipsy, teetering into drunk. Dancing on the hot, sweaty dance floor; you bounced from person to person. You were absorbed in your own dancing. The world slowed down in the flashing lights as you mussed your hair into your face. You could hear your own heart beat and breathing. The music got quieter under your breath. Cold hands touched your bare waist. They cooled your hot body and made you shudder. They worked over your ass, raising your mini skirt up a little. You were surrounded by warmth and heat and your body felt flushed. But these cold hands were sending goosebumps all over your body. One hand stayed touching your ass while the other trailed back over your waist up to your crop-top. You ground your ass into the person behind you, finding a tall man connected to those cold hands. He flipped you around.

His face was soft and lusty, misted by stubble, surrounded by a curly mass. His hand was firmly on your ass cheek and the other was on your back. His deep chocolate eyes drew you in. You gasped as his hand was suddenly pressed against your bare breast. You looked down to find that his hand had cheekily snuck in, under your bra and crop-top. You moaned as he tweaked your nipped hard, eliciting a toothy smile from the man. 

Some jock-type slammed into you, separating you from the man. Obnoxiously, he started jumping and thrashing against the crowd, "High-schoolers," you growled under your breath. You saw the tall man's curly mass disappear into the moving crowd. You slipped out of the crowd, huffing from your incredibly ignited libido. You decided to get more drunk and hope to run into that tall piece of work again. 

You made your way to the bar which was rather crowded. There were lots of large men and attractive women aggressing the bartender, trying to get drinks. You squished yourself in on the left end of the bar, in between two large men. One of them pushed you with his shoulder lightly, grunting with displeasure at your presence. The other man, seeing what had happened, promptly told the other to "fuck off!"

The pushy guy immediately left the area, giving you and the defending man space. He looked at you with a stunning smile, "would you like a drink?" he asked in a deep soothing voice. You nodded and the bartender was immediately at his attention.

"The lady will have a vodka-cranberry," he dictated. "And two shots!" You threw in as the bar tender went to work. Within a blink there was a shot in your hand and a shot in the man's. You took a moment to look the man up and down. He was well built and fairly tall with dark hair and tan skin. He caught your gaze and flashed a wide grin, raising his shot glass. You smiled and glanced down raising yours. The glasses clinked and the shot was soon burning down your throat. The bartender perfectly timed handing you your next drink; you washed down the shot with three large vodka-cranberry gulps.

"Are you gunna come dance once you finish that?" The man asked, leaning in close so you could feel his hot breath on your neck. "Yes da-" you shuddered and stopped yourself from saying something embarrassing, almost. He chuckled deeply. "Catch me on the dance floor, we will get to that later tonight." He ordered you one more drink and drifted out of your sight into the crowd.

You downed your first vodka-cranberry and grabbed the second. You found with each step that you were drunker than you thought. You smiled to yourself, giddy in your intoxication. You decided to travel to the less packed section to find someone to flirt with.

You spotted the curly haired man sitting and talking to a blond girl in a tiny dress. You approached, cautiously. He spotted your approach and swung the girl into the arms of a man near him. She giggled as she and her new mate walked off. 

"I've been waiting for you Baby Girl." The man said, seating himself. You sat next to him in the small booth, hand immediately grazing his thigh. He raised and eyebrow and fully laughed, "I like your style." You giggled, "like that was on purpose!" He laughed again, you really liked the sound of his laugh. It was sweet, honest, and loud, even under the club music.

You went to sip your drink and found it was empty, so you drunkenly stood to get more. The tall man grabbed your hand with a brutal, freezing force. You winced and his grip loosened, as he brought you back to a sitting position on his lap. He apologized and waved over a waiter so you could order another drink. You asked for another two shots and a Long Island Iced Tea. Again they arrived in a blink of an eye and you began to ponder if you really should be drinking this much. But the man raised the other shot glass in the air and toasted cold nights. You tapped glasses and soon you were chasing the shot down with sour sips of Long Island Ice Tea. 

This is when you fully entered the sphere of too drunk.


	2. The Alley

You weren't sure how you had found yourself in this position. The position of the fluffy haired man between your legs as you stood in the back corner of the club against a wall. He was fervently kissing your thighs, drawing increasingly loud moans from you. You felt dirty and you liked it. People were watching you enjoy him. His tongue started to inch terribly close to where you wanted it. He was drooling up and down your thigh, grazing you. He slowly kissed from your knee up your thigh. Finally, he planted a large, open-mouthed kiss over your panties. You moaned loudly and thanked that the music was blaring. He scooted your panties to the side as he began to tease you with his tongue; licking just around the edges of your lips. Your pussy was dripping and your face was flushed.

A large man in black approached; a bouncer. Someone had ratted the two of you out. The bouncer calmly told the both of you that if you wanted to fuck it would have to be outside of the club. The man between your legs readjusted your panties and skirt and stood, turned away from you. 

"My sincerest apologizes, we will leave now." He said simply, taking your hand. He led you through the club and the crowds of people. Everyone was moving and the lights were flashing and for a moment you felt sick. There was so much heat and sweat in the air it was overwhelming. He led you to a back exit. The door opened and let a relieving flush of cold air wash over you. Goosebumps washed over your body and you shuddered, feeling relieved. You felt a tug on your hand and remembered there was a man attached to it, leading you out of the club. You stumbled on the ledge between the exit and the ground and cursed loudly but the man caught you.

You looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. He smiled back at you, "you are incredibly cute for how sexy you are." You blushed deeply, "Weren't we going somewhere?" 

Suddenly he had you up against the wall, legs off the ground. He was holding you up with pressure against the wall and hands on your thighs, cold and tight. You moaned with the realization of your position. He started grinding his crotch into yours, while sloppily licking up and down your neck. He moaned loudly when you began to grind back against him. He grazed his teeth up and down the side of your neck, eliciting more moaning from the two of you.

"Do you have a condom?" you asked, out of breath. "No, but it doesn't matter" he growled, making moves to unbutton his jeans. You started to protest loudly and he clapped and hand over your mouth, "shut the fuck up we are having a good time here." 

He pulled out his cock and started rubbing against your bare pussy, causing you to moan. Your wetness coated his cock. He started to tease your entrance. You screamed against his hand and tried to struggle but he had you pinned. You felt incredibly conflicted; you were turned on but you didn't want to catch anything this guy had. You kept trying to scream but you couldn't deny how turned on you were. The head of his cock started to push at your entrance and you felt his teeth prick your neck.

You hit the ground, hard. Completely disoriented from the impact, you tried to get yourself right side up but found that every way landed you face down on the pavement. You heard yelling and your ears were ringing. You felt sick; the alcohol in your stomach had been shaken up from the fall. You held your head and your stomach as you flopped around on the ground, trying to find the source of the yelling. You smacked yourself into the wall a few times but eventually saw two figures brawling in the alley.

"...fucking kill, Mark!" The taller figure screamed, pushing the bulky into the brick wall behind him. "I marked her first!" The other yelled violently smashing his fist into a dumpster. The tall one approached, "No! I fucking got her first! And I got her out-" "Yeah fucking right! You stole her right from under my nose! I bought her drinks!" The bulky man screeched. "I bought her drinks!" The lanky man countered. "You always fucking do this Dan!" the bulky man huffed, pushing the lanky one.

The two kept yelling at each other as you felt a sudden wave of sickness wash over you. You began to vomit but didn't have the capacity to direct it. Someone pulled you upright from vomiting while laying on your side. It was a woman, dressed in all black, with humongous eyes. She was breath taking, but very quickly the tears in your eyes obscured her from your vision. You vomited again as she held you up and comforted you with light back rubs.

You felt yourself drifting as the woman picked you up. There was more yelling, the woman's voice now involved, and then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment !


	3. Arrival

You came to on a couch in a dark room. You checked your watch instinctively, 5:00 AM. You sat up, your head reeling, and fumbled for your phone. You thought back to the evening and remembered you had left it in your friend Val's purse.

Shit. 

You didn't know where you were, you didn't have a phone, your friends didn't and wouldn't know where you were, and your head hurt like you hit it, hard. All in all, things seemed pretty fucked. But you counted your blessings; at least you weren't tied up. 

You started considering your options; you could stay quiet and try to sneak out undetected, you could vocally try to see if anyone was in the room, or you could physically try to find a light. After a little consideration, "hello?" A few moments passed. "Is anyone there?" With no reply, you stood. You felt dizzy and sat back down on the couch, probably still a little drunk.

The lights flipped on. You squinted and groaned in protest. A sweet female voice rang out from behind you, "Hey, are you feeling any better?" 

"Frankly, I'm still a little drunk," you answered, covering your eyes with your hand. "Would you mind turning down the lights?" You asked for the sake of your eyes. 

"Oh totally," She said lowering them to a tolerable, five in the morning mood. After changing the lighting she moved into your line of view, it was the same woman from the night prior. She was now in a black blouse and a black pencil skirt. 

"You had a bit of a rough night last night, remember any of it?" The woman asked, trying to be casual. 

You thought for a moment, "did I puke?" 

"Twice." 

"Was there a fight?" 

"Yep." 

"Did I start it?" 

"A little." 

You sighed deeply, "well shit who do I need to apologize to?" 

The gothic woman, somehow, grew even paler, "It's a little more complicated than that." You gave her a look. 

"I can't really explain right now, but I can later when everyone get's here to discuss it." She evaded. You gave her another look. 

Her face became overwhelmingly upset, "I'm sorry, I wish I could do more but it isn't my place." She immediately switched beats, "I can; however, offer you some food, clothes, a shower, or whatever you need." 

You smiled, "I don't like that I need to wait, but I could use some breakfast."

"Well come with me then!" She chirped, grabbing your hands and suddenly popping you off the couch. You felt nauseated from the sudden movement. Her face grew worried and she let go of your hands, "I'm sorry was I too forceful?" 

"Not your fault, I'm just still feeling a little ill. Take it easy on me," you said, trying to reassure her. 

She nodded and let you out of the room with the sofa through a fairly large house. You first passed through a collectors room filled with paraphernalia, some of which you recognized. You took a mental note to bring it up later, the woman did say this wasn't her place so you assumed she wouldn't know. She then led you through a hallway and passed a few doors, settling on the forth down. Behind it was a large kitchen with an island. You spotted two food bowls at the bottom of the side of the island adjacent to you.

You were about to query about the household pets when the woman asked you, "So, what do you want to eat?" She thought for a moment, "Actually what's your name?" 

"Y/N," you told her. 

"I'm Suzy, in case I didn't mention. Y/N, what do you want to eat?" She said, without missing a beat. 

Within ten minutes you each had an omelet in front of you and a cup of coffee in hand. The two of you idly ate in silence to pass time, but you felt yourself growing more nervous as time went on. 

Finally you asked, "Hey can I barrow your phone?" 

She shook her head, "No, sorry, I'm not allowed to do that." You raised your eyebrow. Why wouldn't she be allowed to give me her cellphone?

She frowned, "You seem really sweet, I really wish I could help you more. But they should be here any minute and we can get all of this sorted out." 

"Yeah, but you can't hold me here against my will." You said, raising your voice and standing. The woman grew pale again and started to fidget in her chair, "Please don't get worked up, little pretty. Bad things happen when blood boils." 

Her weird phrasing only served to make you angrier, "Alright if you wont help me I'll find the exit myself." You started to walk off but with sudden force you were pressed against the door frame, opposing the one you entered. 

Suzy was holding you with immense force but was violently shivering, "Please don't make me hold you down, it's much harder for me than it is for you." Her voice quivered on every word and her skin was ice cold as it pressed into you. Her cool face moved to rest in the crook of your neck and she started shivering even more violently. 

"Are you okay," you asked worriedly looking at the shivering woman restraining you. She whispered something into you but you couldn't hear it. You felt something wet on your neck, her tongue? You tried to push against her but she was incredibly strong despite her small stature. Her strange, perverted licking continued as you attempted to struggle against her. 

"Suzy stop," you all but moaned. She gripped you harder. With one violent shudder her teeth grazed your neck. She dragged just the points of her teeth up and down your neck; one, two, and three times. Suddenly she bit you, hard. You felt her teeth sink into you and you screamed out of a mix of pleasure and pain. Her teeth made you feel strange and beautiful and incredibly erotic. 

Someone yelled, "Suzy what the fuck are you doing!"


	4. Court

You came to covered in blood, face down on a bathroom floor. You stayed still and listened. There were voices.

"...Suzy frenzy like that in years" A stressed, more earnest sounding voice continued. 

"And she... twice" Another voice said, muffled through the walls. 

"She stirs." A deep, familiar voice grumbled. 

The bathroom door opened. You curled into a ball and screamed as hands grabbed you by the back of your neck and your waist. You tried to thrash but lost feeling in your limbs the second you saw him. One of the two men from last night, the bulkier one. He looked at you with deep warm eyes that seemed to match your fondness. You blushed as he left your view, your body was limp as you were carried.

You were carried into a dark, freezing room filled with cloaked people. You lost vision as the door shut behind you.

"This girl? This girl is the problem that pulled me half way across the country?" A voice boomed over the crowd. Murmurs fell silent. 

"Well? Will someone explain the issue she's caused?" The same voice queried.

A small voice from a small figure emerged, "It seems she has two marks, from two nobel lines." Whispers erupted across the room. You couldn't understand what anyone was saying, nor what any of this meant. 

"And," another male voice spoke up, "she sent Suzy into a frenzy." Gasps were heard across the room. 

The booming voice returned, "Suzy! Explain yourself!" 

Suzy's voice rang out from behind you, "Jon, I cannot explain myself. This is the second time I have ever done this under the rules of our covenant. I believe I can still be trusted as a care taker but will take any punishment you deem fit." 

Jon's voice rang out with laughter, "Please Suzy, this just means the girl is dangerous. It does not reflect on you."

"I do not think she is dangerous," Suzy murmured. 

"Nor do I!" Another voice bellowed out, also from behind you. Whispers turned into chants, until it seemed everyone in the room was chanting about how weak and feeble you were. You did not like being spoken about as if you were not in the room.

"I can speak for myself," your voice rang out, silencing the room. You suddenly felt all eyes on you. 

"You can, can you?" The leaders voice mused. "Do you even know the gravity of your own situation?" 

"No, but I would like to understand so I can make an argument for my own future." You hissed. 

The room seemed taken back by your vocal courage. Whispers began to rise out of the silence you had caused. 

A familiar voice from behind you rang out, "give her a chance!" The crowd picked up on this and they all began shouting about your rights and your potential. After a few minutes the leader snapped, silencing the room.

"I see the room is passionate about this one, which is a good sign. We will give her a chance!" The voice boomed. The entire room broke out into applause and screaming. You covered your ears. 

"Holly and Ross will be her caretakers, I will brief the two of you privately. Everyone else is dismissed!" The voice declared with finality. The room shuffled in various different directions, someone took your hand and led you out of the room through a door you weren't sure you entered through.

You were blinded by the light as you exited. A bulky man in a long robe was leading you. He led you through a maze of turns and then suddenly stopped, turning around and cornering you against a wall. It was the bulky man from the night prior, "I just had to see you one more time, alone!" He groaned as he pressed he head forehead against yours. His warm brown eyes captivated you. 

"You don't know this yet but my name is Mark and you are very important to me now," he said pulling away. "Remember me, my sweetness." He disappeared down a hallway, his cloak sweeping behind him. 


	5. Bath

You had been sitting in the hallway where Mark had left you for a few minutes when a large, stout man approached you. He offered you his hand, which was the warmest thing you had felt in hours.

"My name is Barry, you are safe when you are with me." He assured. "I'm here to deliver you to your care takers and give you a little bit of advice." 

"When will I be able to go home?" You interrupted. 

"First rule, don't interrupt people. They hate that." He chided. Your mouth formed a straight line. "Second, you wont be able to go back to your original life. The faster you forget about it the better because if you ever communicate with someone from your past life again you will be killed." He said factually. Without letting you process he continued, "You will be cared for and broken in by Holly and Ross, if you do well you can maintain permanence here as a feeder with the potential of becoming a lineage-mate, which is very honorable." 

You rubbed your temples, you didn't know what any of this crap meant. You didn't have any energy to fight or argue so you figured listening for a while would likely be your best option.

"This is going to be very difficult and many die simply in the breaking process," he paused. "But you seem to have something special about you," he glanced at you. "I guess I'm saying I believe in you and I will help you where and when I can. You've got a friend in these walls." He said, winking at you.

He stopped in front of the door leading to back into the dark room, "Holly and Ross should be out here any moment, Holly will be really good for you." 

"And Ross?" You asked, trying to catch Barry's eye contact. 

Barry grimaced and avoided eye contact, "The last time Ross broke someone..." he trailed off. "Let's just say it wasn't pretty." He concluded.

As if on cue, the door swung open. A cute woman with pink hair fluttered out of the room followed by a skinny, boyish looking man. They were both remarkably cute, but you swatted those thoughts out of your head. Those thoughts, after all, were what got you into this mess.

"Hi! I'm holly!" The pink haired woman chirped. You smiled at her bubbly greeting, "I'm Y/N." 

"So she can speak normally and not just about her agenda," Ross sneered. "That little show normally doesn't fly around here, Jon grows weak from distance." He spat, walking ahead. Holly grabbed your hand and pulled you after him. You waved back at Barry, who wore a pale frown as you were led away.

"Ross, be nice to Y/N," Holly whined, as they led you down a hallway. Ross didn't respond and opened a door leading into the kitchen you were in earlier. You shuddered at the memory of Suzy and your hand went to your neck. You felt two small indents. Two small indents, you considered. Finally it clicked, "You guys are vampires, aren't you."

"Was that in your fucking agenda to figure out?" Ross snapped.

"Really Ross? Grow up." Holly scolded. Suddenly Ross had you against the wall, "I can do what I fucking want to her and so can you. That's the point of this. Let's teach this little slut what's what." Ross ranted, tightening his grip on your neck.

"Can we at least get home and clean her up first?" Holly sighed, putting her hand on Ross' shoulder. Ross' grip loosened. The storm that was Ross calmed, "Yeah, we are almost our of this maze of a house. Sorry babe, being in the council room with Jon makes me really nervous." He admitted.

"It's okay sweetie!" Holly said giving him a quick peck before opening a door to the outside. 

They led you to an environmentally friendly car, and packed you into the back of it. Holly visibly turned on the child locks in the car before she pulled out of the driveway. You caught a glimpse of the house as you were leaving, it looked a lot smaller than it actually was. You figured that the majority of it must be underground, but then never remembered traveling up or down any stairs.

The drive was short, no more than fifteen minutes before you were pulling into what you assumed to be Ross and Holly's home. It was small and pleasant looking, as much as a vampire's home could look pleasant. 

You peeped out of surprise when Holly opened the door next to you. You could have sworn you heard Ross chuckle but he was already at the door of the house, unlocking it. Holly took your hand, sending goosebumps up your arm, and led you up to the house. Ross had left the door open behind him and was no where to be seen. The house was small and comfortable, but you didn't have much time to admire. Holly immediately led you to a bathroom and closed the two of you in.

"Okay! So you need to clean yourself up. You should use this body scrub," she said handing you a bottle, "this shampoo," handing you another bottle, "this conditioner," another, "and this on your neck once you are out of the shower." The last item she handed you was a small unmarked bottle, filled with a yellow substance. "You have a half hour. I'll drop by with some cloths in like five minutes." Holly said, checking her watch. 

Holding the bottles you were given, you remained still, staring at Holly. She faltered at your gaze, "Hey, uh, are you okay?" 

You didn't feel like sharing the amount of overwhelming confusion that was bubbling up inside of you. You nodded at her as tears pricked your eyes. Her face seemed understanding, "You can have forty-five minutes, I'll leave you alone." 

The tears overwhelmed you when the door clicked shut. You feebly sat in the shower and washed yourself with the items Holly had instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment :)


	6. Break

You got out of the shower feeling refreshed and better now that you had gotten some of your emotions out. You faced yourself in the mirror, yellow cream in hand. You had two distinct holes like the ones in movies. You ran your hand over your neck, you could feel the scabs protruding from your skin.

Your eyes moved to the bottle of cream in your reflection's hand and then to the actual bottle of cream. There was no label and the cream didn't move much when the bottle was shaken. You opened the lid with a pop and a sickening, iron-y smell wafted through the room. You clapped a hand over your mouth to stop your gagging. Your nose soon got used to the burning sensation of the disgusting smell. You turned the bottle over and squeezed out a bean-sized drop of the cream and quickly smothered it onto your neck, over the bite.

The scabs suddenly started to burn. You dropped the bottle and sank to the floor, squeaking and clicking in pain. You writhed on the floor for a moment and the sharp pain subsided almost instantly, disappearing from your neck with two clicks. Confused, you sat upright on the tile and held your hand to your neck. The scabs were gone from your neck and were sitting on the floor as two clean cones. You picked one up and examined it.

It was about as long as the third bend in your pinkie. You tried to crush it but it was as solid as a rock. There was no way that entire thing had been in your neck, much less two of them.

You grabbed the two cones and stood to examine yourself in the mirror. The marks were gone. You watched yourself touch your neck- "Y/N?" Holly's voice range out. 

"Hi yeah, I'm almost ready. Just need to get dressed," You said scuttling around the room, organizing the bottles and grabbing your clothing. 

"Alright, just holler when you're done!" Holly said as you awkwardly shoved your legs through a lacy pair of black panties. You had a matching lacy bra that was somehow in your size. You tried not to think about how they got that information. The last item was a white maxi dress with see-through cut outs. You slide it on easily and glanced at yourself sheepishly in the mirror. You could see your undergarments through your dress, scratch that, you could see most of your body through the dress. You looked sexy, smiling back at yourself. 

You turned away from yourself and unlocked the door, peering out into the hallway. 

"Holly?" You asked into the void. Your voice seemed to echo down the halls of the house. You shivered, suddenly feeling very alone.

A firm hand came down on your shoulder, your body instinctively tried to jump but the grip was so strong you faltered. Ross chuckled, turning you to look at him. 

"That looks awfully good on you," Ross purred, dragging his eyes up and down your body. You avoided eye contact; you were scared of him. 

"Where's Holly?" You asked without looking at him. "Oh, do you wanna go see her?" Ross queried, releasing you. You nodded, making eye contact for the first time. You tried to look as pitiful as possible.

Ross smiled, "come on, I'll take you to her." He ushered you through the house, softly holding your hand. You heard noises coming from two double doors at the end of a hallway. Ross led you closer and closer to those doors. Ross let go of your hand and without hesitation swung both of the doors open. Your eyes grew wide at the contents of the room.

Holly was there, tied, spread-eagle, with vibrating bullets tapped to her clit and nipples. It was breath-taking to see her there completely flushed, a moaning mess.

Suddenly, Ross' hand came down on the back of your neck hard. He pushed your head to the ground, putting you in a grovel position. You squeaked and jerked but ultimately followed his pressure. Your face was pressed against the gruff carpet, your butt was in the air. 

"Do you like watching my wife get off?" Ross asked, pushing down on your head. You squeaked from the burn of the rug against your face.

"You need to answer when you are asked a question, slut." Ross boomed, pushing your head down hard. You tried to respond but he ground your face into the carpet, "What was that, slut?" Ross said, feigning ignorance. 

Holly moaned loudly, causing Ross' head to snap up and look at her. You peered up at him from the carpet and witnessed his entire demeanor change. His eyes infused with love and sweetness when he looked at the mess of pleasure that was his wife. You followed his gaze and nearly fell in love with Holly yourself. She was pink all over; blushing with her whole body. The pressure of Ross' hands left your body as he got up and approached his wife.

"Princess, do you feel good?" Ross asked, his voice filled with sugar. 

"Unf, ah, ye-es. Oh, fuck, daddy yes." Holly mumbled and moaned, barely coherent. Ross' hands moved to the vibrator on her clit, "do you need more, Princess?" 

Holly moaned something unintelligible. Ross kissed her deeply and crept his finger up to her dripping pussy. You could see her wetness shining down her leg and one long drop of her cum suspended. Holly all but screamed when Ross put his middle finger in. He slowly worked her and you could feel yourself getting turned on by watching Holly squirm. Ross was kissing her neck and whispering things into her ears when Holly went quiet.

"What is it my sweet?" Ross said, lowering his ear to Holly's mouth. He nodded and smiled as she whispered. 

Suddenly Ross came at you, causing you to recoil back to the double doors. He grabbed you, "Princess wants you."


	7. Feed

Ross had you by the back of the neck and was dragging you up to Holly. He planted you, on your ass, in between Holly's legs.

"Princess wants you to eat," Ross purred directly into your ear. You shuddered and looked up at her dripping pussy. You lightly put out your tongue and approached, giving a soft lap. Holly groaned and her whole body shook; very good encouragement. You came back with another full pussy lick and then another and another. Soon you were suckling on her clit and fingering her, egged on by her loud moans. Ross was moving somewhere behind you but Holly's pussy tasted too good for you to pay him any attention. You ate her pussy like it was your last meal, until you felt something rubbing against you. 

You tried to turn to see what was happening behind you but Ross very suddenly had you on your hands and knees. Your face was being forcefully pushed into Holly's pussy, causing her to moan even louder.

Something touched your lips. You moaned out loudly; you were unprepared for this feeling. 

"Oh the little slut likes that?" Ross sneered. You heard one click. Two- the object began vibrating against you. Your face dug into Holly's pussy as you moaned. Ross' hand forced your head into her, "Eat!"

You ate as Ross rubbed you with the vibrator. You shuddered, Holly moaned, and Ross muttered about how much of a slut you were. His movement of the vibrator was spastic and teasing. You moaned loudly, "Aww, does it feel good?" Ross huffed.

You moaned in response. At the end of your breathy moan, Ross clamped something onto your nipple, hard. You screeched into Holly's pussy, causing her to moan out. You scrambled to get whatever it was off but suddenly all of Ross' weight was on you, forcing you down onto your hands and clamped breast. You wriggled, aiming to get the sharp grip off of yourself. This only made him push harder. He turned the vibrator up and pressed it against your clit hard. 

He shifted his elbow onto the back of your neck and his hard crotch against your elevated butt. His other hand dropped the vibrator for a moment and unbuckled his pants. He quickly had his pants down and the vibrator back against your clit.

His hot cock pressed against your pussy causing you to moan. He put another clamp on you. You screamed and moaned at the same time. He then situated his cock so it could enter you. He teased your pussy with his cock while holding the vibrator against your pussy. 

He suddenly slammed his cock into you, hard. You moaned out, "yea, you fucking like that you little slut?" Ross roared. 

You couldn't help yourself, "Ye-e-es daddy," you moaned as he found a fast, hard rhythm. 

"Don't forget to attend to my princess." Ross growled at your moaning form. You lifted your face and lapped and sucked enthusiastically. Holly squirted and screamed and looked pink and pleasured. 

Ross started spanking you as he fucked you with extreme force. It felt as if he was trying to leave you with a hand print. His dick was long and thick, and it filled you up violently. He was hard as a rock. You started to get worked up, "I'm gunna cum soon..." You moaned into Holly's pussy. 

"Good. Do it now. For daddy." Ross demanded. You came with the word daddy and your squeezing pussy caused Ross to cum himself. He filled you with his hot cum, "You like being my dirty cum toy?" 

"Yes daddy." You submitted. 

"Ross," Holly murmured, "I want food." 

Within a moment Ross' mouth was on your neck; teeth threatening to break your skin. He pierced your neck once, twice, three times. He started breaking holes up and down the side of your neck, drawing out your blood.

He sucked up a mouthful of you and brought his bloody lips to Holly's. She drank from his lips greedily, finishing with an "ah".

"More!" Holly moaned, brattishly. 

Ross grabbed you and moved you to his wife. He ripped her binding off and her hands immediately went to your body. Her mouth found your wounded neck and she began suckling. Ross positioned himself between your legs and started kissing your thigh. You caught a flash of his teeth before they sunk into your outer thigh. He sucked and bit moving up your thigh. Holly was working her way down your neck. Your blood began to mingle with the white dress, spreading creepily out.

You watched the blood soak into the dress with hazy eyes as the couple worked over you, pulling out your blood and and pleasuring you. You felt yourself fading into the warmth of their touching and biting and fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment!


	8. Snap

You came to in a dark room in a large bed. You were still wearing the blood stained dress, it was completely drenched to the point that no white was visible. You stirred but flinched; there was piercing pain up and down your whole body. You tried to stand but stretching your thighs was impossible without intense pain.

"Y/N," a sweet voice rang out. Your heart eased at its sound, "Holly?" 

Holly walked out of the darkness of the room into your view, "Lights on or off?" 

"Off," you said, squinting against the dark. Holly sat down on the bed next to you. She was holding two objects, one in each hand. She dropped one on the bed, it pulled down on the mattress with large weight.

"May I touch you?" Holly asked, with big deer-like eyes. How could you say no to her, she was so sweet. You nodded and she started opening the object still in her hands. You recognized it as the bottle with the yellow cream from before, namely from the smell that immediately began to waft into the room. 

"As you already know, this will sting." Holly stated, squeezing the cream into her hand. You nodded and turned your face away from her. She started rubbing the cream on your neck and then moved down to your more sensitive bites. The stinging pain lagged behind her hands, slowly following. It didn't hurt as bad as the first time, but you still tensed and flinched as it moved. It was also worse in the more sensitive areas. 

The whole time Holly was murmuring apologies and compliments. She was so sweet you felt your heart swell, despite the side of her you had seen. 

The first scabs clicked out of your neck, Holly picked up the heavier object. It was a mason jar, which she used to collect all the cones that were produced out of your bites. 

"What are those?" You mouthed, not wanting to break the silence of the room. 

Holly sighed deeply, "They're... for the future I guess." You raised your eyebrow at her. She groaned, "I'm not supposed to tell you, but they are very important. It's even more important that they are removed in a timely manner." Holly finished collecting the cones and moved to get up.

You grabbed her hand, not wanting her to leave you. Suddenly you were disoriented and on the floor, with a heavy figure above you. When your eyes focused you saw Ross' face twisted in anger.

"Don't get any funny fucking ideas with her!" He yelled into your face, causing you to flinch and tear up. 

"Ross she didn't do anything!" Holly screeched, still perched on the bed. 

"You will never be more important than me, you are never out of my sight, and you will never fucking escape!" He screamed into your face. You started to cry. 

Holly's hand appeared on his shoulder, pulling him back, "this is too much Ross!"

"I can see into your little fucking mind, slut!" Ross screamed, being pulled off you by Holly. She dragged him out of the room leaving you alone in the dark, on the floor, with the sounds of their distanced fighting.

You sat there, alone for the first time. You could escape, this was your chance. You wiped the tears off of your face and mentally told yourself to be strong. You stood and fumbled around the room for a light switch. Once the lights flashed on, you put your hand over your eyes and squinted at the room around you. This was obviously a guest room as there was only a large bed; nothing could be weaponized. 

With a sigh, you moved to the door and slowly opened it. You couldn't see Holly and Ross but you could hear them arguing in the distance. You tried to move as silently as possible; you tip-toed over the hardwood floor. There were two doors next to the one you left, and a hall where Ross and Holly's fighting noises were coming from.

Opening the door on the right, you scanned the room for potential weapons. This room had computers, really nice ones, and a bunch of foam walls. There was a sword-looking object on the shelf that you immediately went for. You realized it was foam the second you touched it. You sighed and scanned the room again. You settled on a sturdy lamp that was made of a solid metal. It was heavy but not too heavy and it fit in your hand.

With the lamp equipped, you returned to the hallway. You checked the room on the left and saw a window. You were two stories up, so that wasn't a valid way out. You returned to the hall, the sounds of fighting were now more distant and somehow more physical.

You crept down the hall, occasionally creaking against the floor boards. You didn't know how good their hearing was but you hoped that it was bad. The fighting was getting louder. The hall opened up into a living room area with brown couches and a multiplicity of posters and wall decor. There were stairs at the bottom corner of the room, you moved towards them. You passed a door that was the apparent source of the fighting.

The first step practically screamed when you stepped on it; your entire body tensed and your heart jumped into your throat. You slowly looked around. When you found no one, and still could hear fighting, you made for the second step. You aimed for the outer end of the step in hopes it wouldn't creak. You heard a large door open somewhere near the bottom of the stairs.

"Ross! Holly! I'm here to check up on her!" the voice yelled. You went wide eye'd and turned back. Ross was standing there as wide eye'd as you.


	9. Explanations

Instantly Holly was by your side with the quarter-full mason jar and a large bag. Ross' face calmed, and he took a position sitting on the couch looking through games. Holly started pushing you lightly to get you to go down the stairs with her. A man appeared at the bottom and looked surprised to see you.

"Hey Arin!" Holly chirped. His confused face softened, "Hello Holly, what are you up to?" 

Holly shuffled the bad in her hand, "Y/N is going to help me feed the pigeons."

Arin's brow furrowed, "Alright, I'll speak to Ross privately about progress while the two of you do that." 

"Okay!" Holly beamed, handing Arin the mason jar. 

Holly pushed you forwards and you went down the stairs. She directed you to the left of the stairs where the front door was left ajar. You looked at her for confirmation and she shook her head. She bumped the door closed and walked through an open door way to the other side of the first floor. You followed her to a screen door and opened it for her.

Outside was a sizable backyard with a large metal and wood coup. Holly walked up to the coup and dropped the bird seeds to open the door. Once the chain door was open she waved you to enter.

"I'm sorry that you want to escape," Holly begun, heading deeper into the coop. You followed. 

"It's gunna be hard, and it will take a while before we can be open with you," she said grabbing a handful of seeds and throwing them down. 

Pigeons started popping out of the wooden crevices and fluttering on the ground all around you, pecking at the seeds. Holly offered you the bag and you took a handful yourself. Squatting down, you held out your hand. Pigeons tentatively approached you but started greedily taking from your hand. You smiled at the birds. 

Holly made a happy noise, "See? You are so cute when you smile!" She threw more seeds, "I want to get to know that side of Y/N!" 

You smiled weakly at her, "Holly, you seem really nice," you started. "It's just all so much. I've been basically drifting through everything being thrown at me, I feel sort of numb to everything." You sighed. 

"That might be a side effect of the bites," Holly murmured, catching your eyes with her big, glassy, globes. Your hand instinctively went to your neck, but found no bites there. You remembered the cream, "It makes me tired?" 

"It more... weakens you," Holly explained. "But I don't want to get into that, I want to talk about who you are."

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Ross and Arin were inside the house while the Holly and you spoke. 

"You don't seem to have a lot of control over her," Arin deemed. Ross tossed the game in his hands aside, "She's very strong, so much so you can taste it." 

"Was she trying to escape?" Arin shot, sharply. Ross flinched. Arin shook his head, "This'll be a shit show if she doesn't make it past breaking, Dan and Mark are barely holding it together. Barry had to stop them from killing each other once already." 

Ross grabbed the mason jar, "Look, she'll make it through no matter what." Arin raised an eyebrow and examined the jar, the cones inside were unusual compared to what he was used to seeing. 

"Why are they that color?" Arin queried, holding his hand to his mouth.

"You know exactly what this is, she was marked by two nobel lines-" Ross started. "-And she accepted both of them?" Arin finished. 

Wide eyed, Arin stood. "I can't tell if this is fantastic or horrible," Arin murmured, looking into the distance. 

"Judging from what I've seen of her, it's both." Ross grumbled. 

The two's ears perked when the back door slammed shut, down, in the distance. They heard Holly and you giggling as you entered the house, now feeling better because you had a friend. Holly led you upstairs to see the two men. Upon your arrival, Arin said, "Ross, Holly, I want some alone time with Y/N."

The couple bowed their heads and promptly left the room; a surprising demonstration of the power structure of the room.

Arin waved you to the couch and your feet were compelled to his directions. You sat next to him and his large arm came down over you. 

"So, Y/N, how're you adjusting to life with Holly and Ross?" Arin queried. You shrugged, unsure of how to behave in front of this man. 

He laughed loudly, "it's fine, we're cool. Let's just talk, okay?" He said moving his arm off of you. 

You scooted a comfortable distance from him and pulled your legs up on the couch in front of you to face him. He sprawled on his side of the couch, with one arm on the rest and the other on the back of the couch. 

"So Y/N, do you know what's going on? Do you know why we've brought you here at all?" Arin asked, with a kind warm voice. You shook your head. "Do you know what we are?" He asked in a lowered tone. You nodded, suddenly feeling very small. Arin grabbed a videogame case off the coffee table and idly fondled it as he spoke, "vampires are strange creatures, Y/N. They are older than they seem, historically and physically, yet they mature very slowly. We are a very strong breed, yet we are very weak in particular phases." Arin looked to you for understanding. 

Once satisfied with your expression he continued, "You see Y/N, vampires work differently from humans. Vampires are not born, they are made. The process of making a vampire is very rare and dangerous, especially in situations involving very particular vampires." You looked at Arin with a lost expression. He groaned and smiled, rubbing his hair back.

"Man this is hard to explain," he laughed. "Okay, look. Vampires come in different breeds, sort of like cats and dogs. Pure bred vampires are rare and come with a few extra perks and a few extra rules. They're royalty which means they are incredibly strong and have great power over people around them. The issue is becoming a nobel vampire takes a lot of time and pain and there are a lot of chances to die along the way." Arin rambled.

It dawned on you what he was trying to say. They we're going to make you a vampire. They we're going to take away your entire life.

You went wide eye'd and put your head between your knees. Arin started to say something but you couldn't hear him over your heart beat and breathing. And eventual sobbing. You felt cold hands on you as your body shook with your crying, which soon became a cold embrace. You cried in his arms as he rocked you and whispered sweet nothings in your ear, until slowly you relaxed.

When you opened your eyes again Holly and Ross we're also sitting in the room with you, watching with concern. Ross' face in particular pulled at your heart; it was so soft and worried. You had never seen Ross look so, honest. 

"W-why are you doing this to me?" You bit through the end of your crying session. 

"Doing what?" Arin asked softly. 

"Making me into one of you." You responded with a hiccup. The room was silent as the three exchanged glances. Finally Holly spoke, "it's because you were chosen, or uh, marked." 

There was another moment of glancing, "you we're marked by nobility so you will likely become a mate for the one that marked you..." Holly trailed off.

"A mate?" You questioned, dubiously. The room nodded. 

"But it isn't exactly that simple," Arin began, "there is a long process before you can even see the man who marked you again." 

Ross coughed violently, covering some words you couldn't make out. Arin shot him a dirty look, "right now you are in the breaking process. We need at least three of these mason jars full." He told you, raising up the quarter-full mason jar. You shuddered, you knew what that meant. 

"Can I please see my friends and family again?" You begged, looking up at Arin with big eyes. Arin frowned, "not for a while, I'm sorry." 

His lack of a direct answer sent you into another crying fit, "h-how will they know I'm okay?" 

Ross put a firm hand down on your shoulder, "it's been taken care of." You continued to cry as Arin raised himself off of the couch.

"It seems clear to me that the two of you have this under control, I will report back now." He announced. You could hear sighs of relief come from Holly and Ross, "I'll walk you out." Ross exclaimed, leading Arin down the stairs. 

You and Holly were left alone. Very quickly Holly's cold arms were around you, which forced even more sobs out of you. But ultimately you were relieved you passed whatever inspection this had been. 

Your stomach made a loud noise and your sobbing subsided. Holly laughed a warm, loud laugh, "you hungry?" 

You nodded sheepishly, and she took your hand to lead you into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for an extra long wait. Let me know what you think is gunna happen next in the comments!


	10. Food

Holly rushed the fridge and yanked it open. You came to her side and peered in over her shoulder. It was a fairly average fridge; you saw eggs, milk, ketchup, cold-cuts, and other items you'd expect. Until you saw a flash of deep red on the inside of the door. You tugged it farther open and gasped upon seeing bags of blood stacked on the door shelves. You looked to Holly who was smiling, "I mean, what do you expect?" You shook your head and tried to ignore their existence.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Holly asked wrapping a cold arm around you.

"Y/N." Ross' voice whispered paired with a rough grope of your ass. Holly swatted him away, "after she eats." 

You shuddered, anticipation setting in. You heard Ross chuckle as he moved to the little island in the center of the kitchen. 

Holly was grabbing cold-cuts and cheese, "I'm gunna make you a sandwich okay?" 

You nodded and nervously hovered by the fridge. Ross waved you over, "come sit, I wont bite right now." 

You giggled nervously and shifted your weight from foot to foot, eventually deciding to sit with him. He pulled out a chair for you and patted the seat. You sat next to him and he smiled at you, genuinely. 

"Holly can you make me one too?" he whined. 

"Already on it babe, I'm making one for each of us. We skipped breakfast so we better have lunch." She chirped. "Can you grab something to go with it? Maybe chips? Y/N what do you like?" Holly queried, still focused on making sandwiches. 

"Chips are fine." You murmured, smiling at how simple they could be. It was strange but they were a real couple.

Ross got up and approached the cabinets near the fridge, after rummaging around one for a bit he pulled out a fresh bag of BBQ chips. He closed the cabinet and opened the fridge, "Y/N, you want something to drink?" 

"Yes please, what do you have?" You confirmed, relaxing. Ross thought for a moment, "Water, milk, orange juice, diet coke, uhhhh-normal coke, mountain dew, and uhhhh-" He trailed off, lost somewhere in the fridge. He yanked out something expired and tossed it behind him into the trash. You were amazed at his accuracy. 

"Um, orange juice is fine." You said, not remembering most of the options. Ross shot you a naughty grin, "someones excited for after dinner activities." 

Holly groaned loudly and you looked at Ross confused.

"Ah you know, juice is good for...flavor." Ross said with a wicked grin. You shuddered and looked down at your hands. You ran your eyes over your stained dress, "can I change soon?" 

Ross looked at you like he had completely forgotten that your dress was soaked with blood from the day prior. He nodded and started to get up from his chair but Holly approached with the sandwiches. 

"I'll get you some clothing once we're done." Holly said, pushing you a plate.

You didn't know if she meant done with food or what came after but you didn't care when you saw the sandwich she had made for you. It was wonderful. For a few minutes there were only the sounds of happy eating, occasionally broken by Ross guzzling milk or you reaching your hand into the crinkly bag of chips.

As you began to notice emptier and emptier plates your eating slowed. Ross' plate was first done and once his food was gone his eyes were intently on you. You gulped down some orange juice worried what he would be eating next. Ross grinned like he had read your mind. Holly finished the last two bites of her sandwich and smiled at you with an eerie sweetness. You looked down at your nearly completed plate. Swallowing your fear, along with the rest of your sandwich, you poured the last of the orange juice down your throat. Holly had already begun clearing the plates and Ross took yours to the sink.

You stood, somewhat awkwardly, unknowing if you should offer to help with the minimal amount of dishes. You decided to grab the empty bag of chips and throw it out. The second you turned your back, Holly's hands were on your waist. She was lightly running her hands up and down your sides; she had a much softer touch than Ross. 

"Why don't we get you out of this awfully stained dress?" She purred into your ear. You sighed at her words, relaxing into her arms as she reached down and pulled it off of you. 

Once you were standing in the kitchen in just your underwear you heard Ross mutter something to the effect of "wow". Holly turned you around and kissed you openly on the mouth. Her tongue was quickly twisting against yours. You heard Ross groan but got lost yourself in the kiss. You gasped against Holly when she applied cold pressure to your clit; you felt her smile through the kiss.

Another cold pair of hands was on you; Ross had moved from wherever he was in the kitchen. He hoisted you up and threw you roughly onto the island with a growl. You winced at the cold surface and the sharp contact with it. 

Holly appeared at your feet with her small smile, her eyes were following something behind your head. As you turned to follow her gaze your arms were slammed down to the table. You looked up at Ross who was grinning with absolute fire in his eyes. He brought your hands together to pin them with his left hand while he undid his fly with his right.

His cock smacked you in the face as he used his right hand to grab you by the throat. You felt yourself flush red and Ross moaned at the sight. Meanwhile Holly was working your panties off, kissing down your thighs. Once they were off she started biting, not hard enough to break skin but still with force. You moaned widely, giving Ross the opportunity he was looking for. He shoved his cock down your throat, ramming you and making you gag. But this only encouraged him to return for more. He began to fuck your face and throat, tightening his grip on your neck. Holly was now biting hard enough to draw blood from your thighs, and was greedily suckling your injuries. She moved up and up, every touch the only thing on your mind, until finally she reached your dripping cunt. There she began to eat enthusiastically, lapping and suckling in all the right ways.

You kept moaning against Ross, shaking and throbbing until you finally came from Holly's touch. You heard her giggle, followed by a pause in her touching. Ross stopped and you realized Holly was naked and whispering something too him. He quickly removed himself from you and undressed, hopping on the island himself. He laid there as Holly grabbed you by the waist and positioned you above his head. You became nervous; you didn't want your butt in his face. But he pulled you down hard and began to eat before you could voice your worries. He obviously didn't care and he felt so good you quickly forgot what you were thinking about. 

You watched Holly straddle Ross. Her face turned bright pink as she used his cock to rub herself. Ross moaned into you and ate with even more vigor than before. You all but screamed from this intense feeling. Holly slid herself down his cock, pinkness seeming to flush over her entire body. She slowly started to move her hips, causing Ross to stop an moan. She pulled you in for a kiss and Ross returned to your thighs with his teeth. She was fucking him, while shoving her tongue down your throat, and he was drinking you. There was so much stimulation you felt like you were going to pop; they were so cold and so hot at the same time.

Ross stopped gulping, "Princess if you keep doing that I'm gunna cum," he breathed. Holly's hips worked at record pace, before she sharply pulled herself off. Ross groaned with displeasure, "you goddamn tease!" Holly giggled, and pulled you into another kiss before placing you over Ross' cock. She positioned his member at your entrance and Ross' hands found your hips. He slammed you down onto him and promptly began fucking your brains out. 

"Yes you little slut, you know you love daddy's cock!" he yelled, flipping you over without missing a beat. He was now on top of you on the counter and Holly quickly was sucking and tweaking your nipples. 

"I'm going to fill you with my cum!" He belted, slamming you hard. 

Your body begged him for it, you begged him for it, and soon your pussy was squeezing every last drop of cum out of him. He then, very quickly grabbed Holly and began furiously fucking her. She clung onto your breasts, biting into the one closest to her and sucking blood from it greedily. Soon she was also coming and the three of you were left laying on the kitchen island covered in blood, sweat, and cum.


	11. Mark

Mark was rolling back and forth in his chair, impatiently between work. He couldn't get his mind off of the girl he had marked. He felt so close to her; her heart beat in his ears and every breath she took felt like it was traveling down his spine. Mark thought about Y/N's lips and shuddered, gripping the desk tightly. How was he supposed to do any work like this?

The door opened behind Mark, startling him and causing him to crack the desk. Mark looked at his ice, white knuckles in frustration. 

"Jeez, something on your mind dude?" Barry asked, tossing Mark a rag to clean up his fists. Mark started picking splinters out of his hand, "I can't stop thinking about her." Mark growled. Barry's eyes gleamed with understanding, "It's going to get easier, I've heard she's doing very well with the brea-" Mark's fist suddenly hit the wall next to Barry's head. Barry flinched, but his eyes pierced back fearlessly at Mark. 

"I don't want to think about what Ross is doing to her." Mark choked out through clenched teeth.

"Arin said she's doing well, he saw her!" Barry stressed, trying to comfort mark.

Mark slumped over and put his hands over his face. He was a whole mess of things and he couldn't exactly place every emotion. He considered how much work he had gotten done today; it wasn't much and he wasn't very funny in any of it. He figured working anymore today, at least in front of camera, would be a lost cause. 

"I'm going to edit later, I need to get my mind off things." Mark said, pushing himself to a standing position. 

"Don't worry about it, I got you." Barry smiled, patting Mark on the back. Mark forced himself to smile and sped out of the room. 

He didn't know where he was going but he knew what he wanted. He was hungry, in all meanings of the word. He slipped by the recording room where Dan and Arin were loudly laughing. How could Dan be so calm? It made Mark even angrier. He rushed out of the building and quickly got into his car. Once seated he whipped out his cellphone and opened up a dating app. He had matched with a few girls and he looked through them and their messages greedily. He hesitated on one named Cam, she looked like Y/N. A wicked grin slowly crept across Mark's face as he made plans to pick her up; her profile said she was dtf but she'd be giving him so much more. 

Mark peeled out of the lot, leaving tire treads behind him. She was close, available, and asked to be met at a lunch place Mark liked. He was there within fifteen minutes and found a table for the two of them. He was stuck waiting for a half hour; something was stewing inside him. Finally she walked in. 

He watched her move, comparing every twitch to Y/N. She was an insufficient imitation, but he would use her for everything she had. Every last drop.

She sat down across from him with a smile as she began idle chitchat. She was younger; she spoke like a high schooler. Mark grew quickly irritated with her conversation and was relieved when the waitress came for their orders. Once they were placed Mark began to space out, eyes on Cam but mind on Y/N. 

"... do you?" Cam finished, but Mark had only caught the end. 

"Come again?" Mark huffed, tilting his head. 

"You don't happen to be on youtube, do you?" Cam repeated, with a strange smile creeping up her lips. 

"Oh god, are you a fan?" Mark groaned, holding his hand to his face. 

"Uh, not really. I like the Game Grumps, which is where I think I've seen you." She shrugged. Mark felt his blood boil. 

The food was delivered, interrupting the interaction and leaving the two with an awkward silence between them. Mark greedily shoved the near bloody steak into his mouth, glaring down the girl in front of him. He could hear her nervous heart. He was intimidating her. This turned him on, and considering what he was hearing in her head, it also turned her on. 

He exerted his power over her to keep her mind blank and her mouth shut. He forced dirty images of himself into her mind. He smiled as her face slowly turned red. Before he knew it the both of them were done with their food. 

"You wanna come back to mine?" Cam murmured, in a sort of trance. Mark flashed a toothy grin.

He tailed her Prius to her home and parked poorly in his haste. Once Cam was within arms reach she was up against the wall, with Mark's tongue down her throat. He grabbed and pulled her hair to expose her neck and ran his tongue up and down her wind pipe. She gave a breathy laugh, "a few steps to my apartment." 

He turned her and smacked her ass; she hopped up the stairs giggling. She opened her door and Mark used inhuman speed to close the door behind them and situate them on the bed. A small "woah" from Cam made him smile. 

Mark quickly worked her down to her underwear. Sliding her panties to the side he thumbed her clit. Her moans were insufficient so he plunged his middle finger deep into her, hitting her G-spot. Her voice dropped an octave as she moaned deeply, rocking her hips into his hand. He gripped her breast in his other hand and whispered into her ear, breathily. Soon he was working her with two fingers. She was shaking as he fucked her with his hand, he licked and suckled on her neck. He lightly nipped her neck and she moaned loudly. 

"You like biting?" Mark smiled, almost evilly. 

"Please bite the hell out of me!" She nearly screamed in between moans. Mark bit down hard, drawing blood and sucking hard. He drank her in, getting drunk off of her essence. He left hand undid his belt and he kept fingering her. He didn't bother with a condom as he paused briefly to situate himself at her entrance. 

He thrust in suddenly, and his teeth followed half a second later. He drank her in and fucked her relentlessly. She was screaming and moaning when he began but slowly began to get quiet, eventually begging him to stop weakly. She was loosing herself to him, until slowly the world went black around her. 

They finished together, moaning and screaming and Mark emptied himself and her of every last drop. He left her dead in her own bed, her face still twisted in wicked, otherworldly pleasure.


	12. Dan

As the giggles of the episode wore off, Arin finished marking the end slate of the video. Dan was leaning on the side of the couch with his chin against his lightly closed fist, daydreaming. He thought of everything beautiful he could, and it was all Y/N. A small smile quickly grew into a big, dumb grin. Arin took note.

Arin pushed his head into dan's face, "what'cha thinkin' about?" 

This sent Dan into another set of giggles, "don't tease me man!" He laughed. 

"Fine, fine," Arin shrugged. He suddenly grabbed Dan's chin, "but it's totally Y/N."

Dan pretended to get angry, "No!" He yelled, pushing Arin away.

"Where are you going to take Y/N on your first date?" Arin squealed through a kissy-face.

"Shit man, I don't think it's gunna go down like that." Dan said with a sudden air of seriousness. Arin frowned, "You will have your time once all this ugly stuff is over, remember it's to help ensure she survives." Arin stressed, putting a hand on Dan's thigh. 

"Are you... coming onto me?" Dan said, changing the mood a degree. 

"Sir! I have a wife!" Arin said, putting a hand over his heart. 

"Never stopped you before, Big Cat." Dan said, leaning forward with a smile. 

"Jeez, buy a girl lunch at least." Arin laughed, pushing Dan's hands away. Dan could see Arin blushing, so he didn't push anymore. 

"Fine, let's see who else wants to go on a lunch break." Dan said, getting up. 

The two checked around the office and found Suzy, Vernon, and Barry. Mark had just left, to Dan's relief.

The group agreed to get food at the Chinese fusion place nearby. They all piled themselves into Arin's car and headed out.

Once they were all situated at their table, orders placed, Suzy got down to business. She began to interrogate Dan about how he'd been feeling, Arin about what he'd seen at Ross' and Holly's, and Barry about what interactions he had had with Y/N. Dan slumped back and took a listening role in the conversation, allowing Suzy to squeeze as much information out of the group as possible.

Dan found himself often occupying this position, silently absorbing information behind the guise of a big goofy grin. From work to personal relationships, it seemed very few people took the time to see the inner workings, not that he minded. Only Brian and Arin had worked closely enough to him musically to start to see those tricks; they were most prominent in how he made music. Dan could seemingly pull wisps of melodies out the air and weave them into songs before their very eyes. 

Dan was pulled out of his mildly narcissistic thinking by Suzy poking him. 

"Can you feel her pain yet?" She asked, with big deer-like eyes. 

"Hah-what?" Dan smiled with an air of confusion. 

"Back when Arin marked me, he said that after a while he started to feel my heart beat, and my pain. Apparently that's what made it so unbearable to be away from me." She beamed, patting her husband on his thigh.

Dan tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, not yet I don't think. I, admittedly, can't stop thinking about her." 

The whole table coo'd and hollered at him for being so cute. He smiled, beneath it he knew he was starting to hear her thoughts. But something was making them foggy. Something was interfering with their connection and it was infuriating.

Soon lunch was over and the group was heading back for the office. Upon arriving something seemed wrong, something smelled wrong.

The group rushed inside to find the overwhelming scent of death lingering in the air. Mark was the only one at the office. 

"Mark what did you do!" Dan yelled, grabbing his throat. Bloodlust was starting to unsettle the group, Suzy remained outside with her hand over her mouth. Vernon bolted out the door. Only Barry, Arin, and Dan could stand to be inside.

The water stopped and Mark sauntered out of the kitchen. His shirt was stained pink with freshly washed away blood, as was his skin. He still had dried chunks on the sides of his face and in his hair.

"What?" He said shrugging, "we all do it, well all but Barry." He flashed a sharp grin. 

Barry put his hands on Dan's shoulders, making Dan aware of how tight he was clenching his fists. 

"Whose blood it that?" Dan spat, pointing at Mark. Mark laughed making Dan feel very uneasy. Arin tapped Dan, "it's not her blood." 

"I fucking know that! I marked her! How do you know that!" Dan shrieked, raising a note with each word. Arin took a few steps back, Marks laughter intensified. 

"Come on Dan, we're all friends here." Mark snickered. Dan suddenly lunged forward, attempting to attack Mark. There was absolute fire in his eyes and all sense of the humorous Dan the room was used to was gone. Barry and Arin grabbed Dan and pulled him back. 

"I swear to god you are pissing me off so fucking bad!" Dan roared, trying to struggle from his friends' grasps.

"Yeah I think the feeling is mutual." Mark hissed. 

Arin's phone went off, suddenly breaking the tension. Dan realized his own aggressive stance and straightened himself to a standing position. Mark looked down and ran his hand through his hair. 

Arin pulled out his phone, said, "You guys are being ridiculous," and answered the call. He listened for a moment and then said, "okay I'll be there soon. Can you let Jon know too?" He grunted and hung up. He then returned his attention to the room. 

"The breaking process is done."


	13. Broken

You awoke in alone, in a post-sex haze. Your head was spinning and your body was tingling all over. You ran your hands over your body; the bites had already been removed from you. 

You looked around the room, Holly and Ross were nowhere to be seen. A wave of anxiety washed over you, but it wasn't about Ross and Holly. It was about Dan and Mark. You were suddenly extremely aware of their hatred for each other and extremely infatuated with each of them. It was a confusing emotional mix.

Their thoughts and opinions were getting twisted and mixed in your head. You curled into a ball and put your hands over your ears, but it only made their voices louder. A short, pained yelp left your lips as you tensed and shuddered. You closed your eyes and you saw Dan, blinked and saw Mark.

They were both incredibly anxious, you could feel double their anxiety but you didn't know what about. You curled up into a ball, and let sobs wrack through your body. Your eyes were wide open; you were scared and it felt like you couldn't breath. The world was closing around you and the air was universes away. 

The door slammed open, and immediately hands were on you. There were voices around you but you couldn't hear them clearly, you felt incredibly far away. They shook and moved your body but your eyes remained vacant and unfocused. 

You were lifted bridal style; your head drooped down, but someone began to support it. You internally smiled about how sweetly they were handling you. You tried to see if the person carrying you was Dan or Mark but you couldn't focus your eyes. You cuddled your head into the crook of the neck of the person carrying you. You felt a deep, happy rumble as you drifted off to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was cold. It was lapping at you and spreading. You felt it all over your body like cold, wet tongues. Your eyes popped open. You tried to focus on the darkness around you. When your eyes wouldn't cooperate you tried to move. You were tied down onto a cold, hard, wet surface. And you were naked.

A voice rang out, "here we have the broken! She has lived the embrace of one of our most cruel members, she has been marked by two nobel lines and each mark has taken, and she has blood akin to Suzy previous to her change. This is a rare specimen, who may one day very well join our ranks. She will now become our newest feeder!"

Deep animalistic growls filled the air around you. Goosebumps raised all over your body. 

"We all know why she was broken. Christen the new feeder! Suck her dry!" The voice boomed. 

Suddenly hands were all over you. Mouths licked and bit and kissed at your skin. You immediately moaned from all the stimulation. You were covered in hungry mouths; the pushed and prodded in every way. You felt used and you loved every second of it.

They quickly drained you of everything you had. All of the touching disappeared and left you bare. You couldn't move, you couldn't breath, you couldn't think. Something was put to your mouth. It was warm and wet and it tasted amazing when it touched your lips. You suckled, feebly trying to drink in as much of the warmth as possible. It made you think of Dan.

The warmth was quickly taken from you, and you were given another intoxicating liquid. This one was more savory in flavor.

Again it was quickly removed. Hot wax was subsequently poured over your entire naked body. You screamed and tried to move but found yourself too weak. You felt it travel every inch of you, burning against your skin as it crawled. Your screaming was soon caught in your throat. You saw them. Your men. The world grew quiet as you watched their beautiful forms approach. The booming voice was saying something but you just couldn't bother to listen. They were your world. Their hands reached for you and their touch cooled your whole body. They peeled the wax away from you and you felt like a newborn baby. You were weak and fragile and so incredibly new. The world was frightening but it all seemed okay as long as Mark and Dan were there to protect you.

Dan's eyes softly fluttered shut as he touched you. You could feel his restraint. Mark pulled with needy force at your hand, there was worry in his eyes. They glanced to Dan and back to you. You couldn't help but love them both, you were just so happy to see them. So happy that they were finally touching you again.

They lifted your limp form up into the air, presenting you to the entire court of vampires hiding in the darkness. They all began to cheer and shout. Soon they were all swarming you and lifting your nude body into the air.

Quickly the meeting ended and the majority of the crowd dissipated. Those left were mostly people you'd previously interacted with and a group of woman wearing long red dresses.

Arms wrapped around you from behind, you recognized them as belonging to Holly. 

"I'm proud of you." She whispered, giving you a soft kiss on the side of your neck before pulling away. 

Your heart wrenched suddenly and you turned around to see Dan and Mark being led away, both looking at you intently. You shuddered, thinking about what would happen when one of them finally gets his hands on you. 

The women with the red dresses approached you, "you are one of us now." The one in front said with a warm smile.


	14. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long, let me know what you think in the comments :)

The women in red quickly ushered you out of the main room through many rooms and halls. The decorations in the building ranged from Japanese to modern styles room to room. They stopped at a room sectioned off by a hanging, red cloth.

The first lightly lifted the curtain and ducked into the next room. The girls did this one by one, single file, until it was just you. You mimicked their action and followed them in.

The room was decorated in deep red drapes, it felt warm. The walls were decorated in curtains so you couldn't grasp just how big the room was. A handful of the girls ahead of you broke off from the group and disappeared behind curtains on the walls. A group of five led you deeper through layers of red curtains until their hue began to darken. You entered a deeply colored room. 

Quickly, the five women dispersed over the room. The first returned quickly and started to brush through your tangled hair. Quickly each returned with more items to clean and care for you, they even had the cream to remove your bites. You drifted in and out of sleep as they pampered your body; you were so accustomed to being touched at this point you just felt like melting into their touch.

Soon you were fresh again, but still naked. But they already had a solution for you. Each of them was holding different red garments and pieces of clothing. One of them was just holding a spool of ribbon. 

One by one, they each gave you a piece to try on. The first three dresses didn't seem to please them so they quickly pulled them off of you, but the forth caused them to pause and mutter to each other. The one with the ribbon quickly tied a loop around your waste and cut it with a flourish. They turned you around. 

A large mirror was behind you; you gasped at your own reflection. They had added lots of volume to your hair, making it look like a large sexy mess. The dress they put on you was a deep red that flattered your curves without showing too much skin. The red bow fit perfectly, making you look like a neatly tied present.

Your eyes glanced away from your self-admiration to the other women in the reflection. They were all incredibly beautiful. But they didn't allow you to consider that long. 

"So, are you ready to start learning to become one of us?" The soft blonde asked, with a quizzical look. 

You nodded and flattened your mouth into a straight white line. 

The largest woman of the group by far started laughing monstrously, "she looks scared! It's not scary little one!" She slapped the back of your shoulder with inhuman strength. 

You gave her your best tough smile and she keeled over with laughter. You stumbled into the mirror from her force, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Alvita!" The Asian girl hissed, "she's still human and she is worth ten fold of each of us. Do not harm her!" 

Alvita's laughter settled, "she will be fine, I am not the rough handling she will be afraid of." 

A wicked tension broke over the group. You looked at the five woman one by one. The Asian had long, sleek black hair. Her dress was pulled back from her face and washed down her shoulders, making her pale skin almost illuminated against the red of her dress. Next to her the short blonde seem to radiate summer. Her dress was floor length and looked to be made of silk. The large woman stood in the middle of the group. She had dark skin and her hair hung in large braids decorated with silver metal rings. Her hair would shake and jingle with her laughter. But her face was somber now. The quiet one was still looking at the ground, but her fist turned white with the grip she had on her upper-arm. She was beautiful in a more subtle way than the others, her dress was modest and a paler hue, fitting with her deep olive skin. Her long brown hair was braided down her back. The last in line was the girl with short ice-blonde hair. She looked built, but she was still very feminine. Her dress flared out around the skirt like a swing dancer and she was covered in ribbon tied into little bows. She looked more like a wrapped gift than you. 

And there you were, dressed in red like the rest of them. You'd never really been with a group of girls, but you certainly looked like you fit in. 

The quiet one approached you, breaking the tension. 

"We should start the first part of your training, I am tasked with this." Her voice rung out like soothing bells. You nodded, astonished, as she took your hand and led you through more red curtains. 

You really couldn't build a grasp of this space. It felt like it must be massive. 

As you traveled through layer and layer of different hues of red, you heard all sorts of strange noises. There were whispers, then a multiplicity of moans, sounds of metal hitting metal, and then music.

You shuddered unable to imagine what was going on around you, obscured by the red cloth. 

Finally you arrived. The quiet girl pulled back the drapes to reveal a room with a grand piano.

She quickly sat at the piano and patted the space next to her.

"My job is to teach you to be one of us. Not only that, but how to move on and become one of them." She said, staring intently at the piano keys. 

"Okay," you said. You reached out and played a note. 

"This is my room, I'd prefer you stay here until you are done learning." She muttered, motioning to the space around you. 

You glanced around the room, the main items were the piano, a large bed, and a sofa. You looked back to her, "why?" 

She sighed and began to play a sweet tune on the higher pitches of the piano. She softly elbowed your hands out of the way and began to play matching chords on the lower half. She took a deep breath and began to sing. 

"A human girl marked by two, lines of blood blue in hue, skin so soft lips so sweet, seen by all as a fleshy treat. She will be hunted she will be marred, her pretty face torn and scarred. Over and over she will be fixed, until the girl finally picks." Her voice rung out on the leading tone of the song, it sounded incomplete. 

"That was beautiful, is there more? I want to know how the story ends." You said, smiling at her. But her face did not match your enthusiasm, "I think this song is about you."


	15. What's Expected

You looked at her plainly, unsure of how to react.

"Thank you?" You commented as a question. 

"I did not write this song, nor is it a happy one." She said looking forward. "For a long time, they thought this song was about me. But that was many years ago and has proven to be untrue." She looked at you with deep, sad eyes, "I always knew some of the lyrics were wrong for me and now I see why." 

You didn't know what to say. She was obviously hurt but it seemed she had already come to terms with it.

Abruptly, she stood. She walked over to some curtains and pulled them back to reveal a luxurious bed. You followed her and as you approached you realized it was adorned with various black straps around the frame . You shuddered remembering Ross and Holly's home.

"We, the women in red," she paused. "Also known as the feeders," she spat. "Our job is to maintain bloodlust within the den." 

Her eyes fluttered shut, "it is an ugly job, but an important one." She sat on the bed and dangled her legs off of the side. 

"You will have your own room with a bed like this. Clients will schedule appointments specifically for you. If you are free during feeding hours clients may take it upon themselves to visit unannounced." She rattled off, looking at her hands. Her eyes pierced up at you suddenly, "you are going to be very popular, so I think it is best that we start you as soon as possible." 

"When is that?" You asked, the nerves setting in. 

"It'll take about two days for you to return to full health, so, two days." She said simply.

You nodded. You did feel weak. You put your hands on your head and suddenly you felt an incredible wave of emotion wash over you. You heard yelling and your lungs expired as if you were yelling yourself. You felt your own hands grip your head harder and you screamed at this loss of control. 

\--------------------------------------- 

"She will NOT just be your whore!" Dan screamed, tears flowing out of his eyes with disdain and rage. 

"Dan you need to calm down," Barry attempted to sooth. 

Dan pushed him away and put his hands in his face, "I can't believe you are doing this to me." 

"It's not my choice! It's not even remotely my choice!" Barry exclaimed.

"How the fuck can you understand?" Dan shrieked, eyes piercing out at Barry. 

The room suddenly was very tense, Barry felt as if hands were on his throat and ice was being shot down it. Dan's eyes pierced bright gold out from under his locks, making the room seem darker. 

"You don't know what it's like to not even know. Not. Even. Know. Someone you love this much. The fact that she's being forced to- to do this?! I feel what she feels! I hurt when she hurts! I can't stand knowing that something so weak has to endure... ROSS for god sakes!"

A voice crept from outside the room, "You'd better get used to it." The voice spat. 

Mark entered the room with an unreadable look on his face, "Y/N is mine." 

The room's tension began to move from cold to fiery as Mark approached Dan. Dutifully, Barry jumped in-between the two but mark waved his hand, throwing Barry to the side of the room like a rag doll.

"What the fuck did Barry ever do to you?" Dan screamed, tears flowing out of his eyes. 

"I wasn't just the one strangling him!" Mark countered.

Dan faltered, looking at the mass slumped against the wall, Barry was unconscious. Dan started towards him, but was thrown back to the ground suddenly. He looked up at Mark who had pinned him and got a fist to the face. Dan went crossed eye'd from the hit, but didn't lose his composure. He'd never had fought much before Mark but they had been going at it every other day. Mark, on the other hand, was an experienced fighter. 

Dan wrapped his hands around Mark's neck and started to squeeze, which sent Mark into a frenzy of fists. 

\----------------------------------------- 

You screamed and screamed but the pain didn't stop. You felt light headed and as if someone was stomping on your face. You felt your nose break and your bones crack. 

People were rushing around you, everything was red. You couldn't tell if it was your own blood or the curtains in the rooms but your mind was foggily drenched in the color. There were hands all over you, carrying you. Pain erupted through your ribs and you screamed. You felt like you were going to die, but still the pain didn't fade.

\-----------------------------------------

Dan pushed Mark off of him and staggered to a standing position. While Mark scrambled to stand, Dan kicked him in the sides a few times. Mark gasped and gripped his ribs, but still managed to stand. The two of them feebly kept trying to harm each other but they were both already so injured it was difficult to deal any damage.

The door burst open. A group led by Arin and Suzy rushed into the room screaming for Dan and Mark to stop and come to their senses. They pried the two apart and pinned them. Everyone was shouting and screaming, some even crying, and no one could make out a single word. 

Suddenly Arin's voice boomed at inhuman volumes, "Quiet!" 

The room fell mostly silent, and everyone who wasn't restraining either Mark or Dan retreated to the corners. A few, including Suzy, began to tend to Barry. 

Arin slowly began to pace around the restrained pair, "are you two fucking stupid?" There was a pause. 

"No I'm seriously curious, are you two fucking stupid?!" He shrieked at them. They both tried to shrink further into the ground, but were as far down as they could go. 

"Do you not realize that every single hit EITHER of you receive, she feels?" He boomed, his face turning a deep red. 

The pair grew pale, and both examined each other. Both were fairly injured, for immortals. The realization dawned on both of them at the same time. 

Dan started to cry and panic and Mark started to mutter furiously with intensely wide eyes.

"You will both thank your lucky stars if she does not die from this. You have to stop fighting and start to get along. If you hurt each other you hurt her!" Arin growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Never in history have two marks taken at the same time, and we all are going to have to get along and figure this shit out together. You cannot kill each other to solve the problem, you can only work it out like normal people!" Arin lectured. 

Mark and Dan looked at each other with disdain until Suzy came in-between their line of sight to tend to their wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Things are getting pretty spicy! Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Next chapter is inspired by a song I found on youtube, should I link it with the chapter?


	16. Parallel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this song on a youtube deep dive and it totally inspired this chapter! [Song Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAyxUSAcCDE)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, what do you think's gunna happen ? ;)

Whispers and screams mixed together in your head. You only felt aching pain resonating through every inch of your body. All you could see was red; different shades slipping in and out of your consciousness. Flashes of color and noise came with waves of pain. The pain increased slowly, becoming sharper and sharper. Each moment you thought it couldn't get worse but with every second it worsened.

Your eyes popped open. You felt nothing. You drifted lightly up from where you were laying and looked back to see your own busted and bruised form, still in apparent pain. You gasped and stepped back, "am I dead?" 

A scream rang out, echoing in your ears. Another voice joined in a blood curdling harmony. Soon all you could hear were screams. You covered your ears with your hands and curled over, closing your eyes and shutting out the red tinted world. 

Suddenly everything was silent. You could hear a light wind in the distance. 

Something cold touched your cheek. It melted down your face. Slowly you lifted your eyelids. White light flooded your vision, blinding you and making your eyes sore. 

As your vision settle you saw a snow filled neighborhood. This wasn't LA. 

Your feet moved you forward without your command. It was like they knew where they were going and you were just along for the ride. You stopped on the view of an average home. 

Two figures were standing outside the front, embraced. The taller one moved his head and you saw those fluffy curls you'd learned to look for; Dan. You saw his face as he pulled away, tears were running down from his eyes leading to the sweetest smile you'd ever seen. 

Your eyes lost focus and you tried to call out for Dan to help you. Red started to take over and you tried to move forward reaching your hands out. Suddenly you were being held, you looked up and saw Mark smiling down at you as he held you. The wind violently picked up. Snow was flurrying all around the two of you. Mark started to melt in your arms. You watched horrified, trying to scream for it to stop but your voice was caught in your throat. 

The redness overtook you. Your eyes opened to your own voice screaming, back in that red room. You tried to move but the pain was holding your body down. Snow started to fall from the red tinted darkness above you. 

Mark's face appeared over you, accompanied by your own. 

"It's sad she had to die like this." Mark murmured somberly, breaking your heart. 

"I'll really miss her," you said. You tried to scream that you were alive but couldn't bring yourself to. Mark's hand reached out and closed your eyes, trapping you in darkness and they pulled some fabric over your face. It suffocated you, slowly removing you from the world. 

Confusing imagery started to flash through your mind. You saw some instances of your own life and somethings you didn't recognize. You saw faces you knew, memories of your childhood, Arin's face laughing, Mark pole-dancing, Dan crying and throwing a pill-bottle into a lake, a dead girl who looked eerily like you, and so much red. The images flashed by you faster and faster and became louder and louder. They grew red and you heard screaming morphing into a terrible chorus. 

And then you woke up.

Your foggy eyes examined the room around you. It was still red with curtains but there were medical supplies around you and an IV in your arm. You slowly moved your hand to remove the IV, but a hand came down on yours and stopped you. The second that hand touched you, you felt warmth spread and tingle through your body. Your eyes moved up and saw Mark looking down at you with concern. 

"Ma-ark," you croaked, pure emotion taking over you. He shushed you, and rubbed your head. You melted to his touch, your eyes drooping shut. You had so many questions but right now everything was okay. Mark was here, watching and caring for you so everything was okay. A little smile formed over your lips and Mark groaned.

"I wanna cuddle you." He whined, running his hand down the side of your face. You smiled and tried to stretch out like you had just awoken from a long nap. Pain shot through you when you stretched too far. You winced. 

Mark frowned, "you are so delicate." 

"What happened?" You finally inquired. 

"A lot, my love." Mark murmured, sitting down on the bed next to you.

You closed your eyes and felt the weight on the bed shift. Those warm hands stroked down your face. You kissed his fingers and slowly opened your eyes, "Dan?" 

As if he'd been there the entire time Dan smiled, "yes Babygirl?" 

"I think something is really wrong with me." You breathed, trying to make sense of the room shifting slightly around you. 

Dan looked concerned, "you're pretty hurt Y/N, we're doing our best to help you recover." 

"I don't think that's what's wrong." You said. 

"Tell me my sweet, how can I help?" Dan and Mark's voices rang out, both eager to help you. 

You started to cry, "I don't know what's happening! Everything is mixed up and strange and I just want it to be normal!"

The strange mix of Dan and Mark tried to comfort you by hugging you but that only sent you into further hysterics. You cried and sobbed against him, unsure of who he actually was. 

"I'm scared." You choked out, in-between sobs. 

"Me too." Dan said, distinctly. For a moment you felt two people near you, both Mark and Dan but they quickly disappeared into the weird mix of the two. You couldn't tell them apart, you couldn't even tell if there were two distinct people. Your head hurt as you tried to comprehend who it was and what you were seeing.

"How is she?" Arin said, emerging from the curtains. 

"Arin!" You gasped, "help me!" 

Arin rushed to your side, pushing away the strange person. 

"Y/N, what do you need?" He answered with urgent earnestness. 

"Who is in the room right now?" You shuddered, fearing you would sound insane. Who were you kidding? You'd obviously gone insane. 

"You, me, Dan, and Mark." Arin answered directly, "Why?" 

"I- Tell them to leave. I need to talk to you privately." You stammered. 

Arin left your side and you stared up at the familiar red darkness above, waiting for him to return.


	17. Arin

"Hey!" Arin said, snapping his hand in your face.

You snapped out of your trance.

"Arin..." you muttered, lost for words. 

He looked at you with pained eyes, "I'm so sorry Y/N. I didn't want any of this to happen or you to go through all this pain. There have been a lot of mistakes but I'm here to help and support you going forward."

Arin ran his hand through his hair nervously, "please, tell me what you need or- or want to tell me. Don't feel forced I just- I want to help." 

You looked down at your hands and ran your thumbs over each other, you didn't know how to say what you were trying to say without seeming crazy. Everything already was so crazy, it felt like you had long left reality behind. 

"Arin, I had a really weird dream." You whispered, unable to make eye-contact. 

"Oh!" Arin said, sounding relieved. 

"Spooky dreams are a pretty common part of the marking and bonding process, which you are currently going through. So it makes sense." 

"Yeah but," you started, unsure of how to finish. "I can't- I- I think Mark and Dan are starting to get mixed up in my head." You looked up at Arin 

Arin's eyebrows furrowed, "what do you mean? They look nothing alike."

For a moment you stuttered over your words until you realized you had no verbal explanation. You reached out and touched Arin's hand. He pulled back suddenly, a hissing noise erupted through the room. Pain flashed through Arin's face as he wove it in the air as if it was hot. When he finally pulled his hand back it was seared down to the bone, but quickly regenerating.

"What the fuck..." Arin murmured, wide eyed on his own hand. The skin stretched and grew back, covering his wound and he stretched and bent his hand to test it out. He noticed your nervous gaze and displayed his hand to you, "don't worry I'm fine see?" 

You nodded.

"Your powers must be manifesting." Arin said, putting his hand to his chin. 

"That doesn't make sense, she hasn't been turned yet." A commanding voice rang out. Jon appeared out of the waves of red curtains. 

"I heard what happened and came as quickly as I could. I think this is a little out of your league Arin." Jon said with urgency. Arin stepped to the side. 

"I am going to have to do a handful of uncomfortable things, but I'm sure you've already experienced much worse." Jon said clinically. 

"Y/N, please open your mouth." 

You did so, and Jon's hand hovered near your face. He lightly tapped your front teeth and then moved further, tapping each tooth with a finger. 

"Did no one check her for dormant blood?" Jon said, like a dentist talking to his nurse. He quickly walked over to your side and did something with your IV drip.

"Are you saying that shes-" Arin began to query. 

"Very likely at this point." Jon cut off. Jon clapped twice, summoning the women in red out from the depths of the curtains. He walked through the curtains without hesitation or a word, accompanied by three of the women. You recognized one as Alvita. Some others disappeared back in and three, including your teacher, began to change your bandages.

They quickly finished tending to you, bowed to Arin, and left. Arin sat down next to you and began to lightly play with your hair, "I'm so sorry Y/N."

You looked up at him, "Why?" 

"Because all of this is far from over." He said leaning into you. You welcomed his embrace and weakly wrapped your arms around him. He shuddered and you felt his breath on your neck, you knew what was coming but you were too weak to stop it.

His lips gripped your neck and his teeth finally plunged in, as he drank from you. A strange noise escaped your lips which caused him to shudder even more violently. He pulled harder and finally you began to struggle against him. Your weak hands moved to pry him off and the second you touched his skin he let go. The hissing sound again erupted through the air. 

Instantaneously Arin was on the ground, a distance from you, looking at you. Your blood was dripping from his lips and his face was twisted in pain. He squirmed on the ground, holding the back of his neck where you had touched. 

"URGH GOD! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" He groaned and writhed. He quickly settled down and regained his composure. 

He looked at you and laughed, "at least you have some sort of defense now." He touched his lips, looking at the blood on his fingers he said, "Ah, shit. I'm sorry. You just have a very strong compulsion over our kind."

You nodded, looking at your hands. They were still the same hands you had always had, but now they held some sort of power you didn't understand. 

"Why can I hurt you?" You asked. 

"You have something very special to our kind and we somehow didn't realize just what you were until now." Arin answered, standing. 

He sat on the bed next to you and you shrunk away from him. 

He frowned, "I promise I wont bite... anymore." He ran his hands through his hair, "yeah that was probably a huge betrayal of trust, I'm sorry. It'll probably happen with any of us, you're just irresistible." His eyes quickly raked over you, "in numerous ways."

Your teacher popped her head in through the curtains. Her long braid drooped to the ground, waving idly as she assessed the situation. 

"Baily," Arin called, waving her in. 

"Yes Sir?" She whimpered with a worried expression. 

"Come here," he mused, patting the space next to him. She did as she was told, sitting down with the weight of a feather on the bed. Arin pulled her in and quickly began to drink from her. You saw the back of his head as he buried into the crook of her neck. You held eye-contact with her as she looked defiantly forward, obviously pained by the experience. 

Within a few seconds Arin finished with an, "ah!" and she broke free from him. 

"Sir, it is time for her teaching."


	18. Learn

You learned quickly, knowing that failure wasn't an option. Days melted into weeks as you learned. You were a thing to be used but at the same time you couldn't be touched. You were treated much better than the other women in red; people feared Mark and Dan because of their lineage. No one came to you during feeding hours. In fact, since Arin, you hadn't been fed on at all. It was relieving and helped you gain back your strength, but you still had the fear of their kind beaten into you. You knew one wrong step could end your comfort easily.

The teachings of the women in red seemed useless to you. You were made to sing and your weakness was constantly highlighted. You weren't on the level of a being in their teachings, but you knew Dan and Mark made you special. This sometimes got to your head and you could be short with the women in red. How they were treated made an impression of them not being equals. Treating them poorly yourself helped you feel elevated, even if you knew it was wrong.

It was about a month before you saw Dan or Mark again. The first time was a complete surprise. 

You woke up in a haze, strangely wrapped up in blankets. They seemed to way heavier on you than usual and their warmth tried to draw you back into sleep. A warm voice invaded the room, "Hello my sweetness." 

You didn't start or gasp. It almost felt as if you knew his presence in your sleep; you were connected. The women had said this to some effect, but you never felt it so directly before. 

"Mark..." You murmured, eyes carefully memorizing his shape. He walked towards you slowly, each step sending your heart flying. You felt as if you were about to burst. Mark laughed, "I can hear that." 

You pulled your sheets up to your face, blushing a deep red. 

"Is it a little sick that it just makes me more attracted to you?" He said, finally touching the bed lightly. You nearly exploded from the shift of wait near you. The tension of it all had been killing you for so long.

Mark slowly reached his hand over to you and stroked your hair lightly. You sighed deeply and let the weight of your head fall into his hand. Mark growled, "how long I have waited to touch you..." 

You nodded lightly with understanding, feeling the cold skin of his hand brush against the side of your face. You closed your eyes and breathed in deeply. Mark's weight on the bed shifted and his other hand slowly rested on your neck. Chills shot through your body like electricity.

"Darling," Mark sighed and pulled you into him. As he surrounded you, you felt simultaneously cold and hot. You shuddered violently and let your weight lean into him. 

"I'm very bad at sharing, but it seems your heart is split." 

You froze. Your heart twinged at the thought of the other man who'd made his mark on you. How could you possibly choose between the two? 

"Don't worry my dear, we've come to a conclusion about all this. Despite my and his struggle against it, we intend to share. It's come to our attention that you will be incredibly important and powerful in time and, at that time, will be able to make a decision. You are no longer only important to Dan and I, but the whole coven, if not the whole vampire society."

You furrowed your brow. You didn't do anything special and you didn't feel you deserved anything special. Truly the only thing on your mind this whole time was Dan and Mark; you basically had been ignoring the whole vampire thing this entire time.

"What did I do?" You asked, confused by the sudden status change. Mark smiled in a way that made you melt. 

"You were just you." 

The two of you quickly fell into a comfortable silence, both content with holding the other. Marks hands slowly started to trace circles on your forearms leaving a thin trail of goosebumps behind him. You started to squirm in his grasp, wanting more and more from him. One of his hands found its way to your neck, and started to trace up and down the side. Eventually he found your chin and pulled your head towards him, brining you into an electrified kiss. Cool sparks shot down your spin and blood rushed to your head. Mark chuckled, 

"God I love having that effect on you." 

You smiled into his lips and quietly resumed kissing him. You had waited so long for this, you didn't want to risk pause. The kiss quickly deepened, drawing both of your mouths open. His tongue pushed its way into your mouth and found yours, intertwining in a head-spinning kiss. His hand found your hip and slipped under where your shirt and your skirt met. His cold hand made you shudder but you couldn't pull away from his intoxicating kiss.

Suddenly he pulled you onto his lap, moving his left hand to your inner thigh and his right to your hip. You gasped as he traced patterns on your inner thigh, his evil smile only playing into your arousal more. Mark was enjoying every second of touching you and you could feel it in his fingertips. He was savoring the touch. 

His hands continually creeped farther and farther up your leg. You breathed more and more deeply the closer he got to the spot you so deeply wanted him to touch. 

Right as he reached the soft mound of your groin, his hands shot up underneath your skirt to the sides of your hips. He started to pull down your panties and you couldn't help but let out an excited moan.

"Oh god," he groaned. "If you make sounds like that I won't be able to help myself." 

He finished pulling down your panties and tossed them to the side. He was now on his knees in front of you while you sat off the side of the bed. His arms wrapped up your thighs and he grabbed your butt, pulling his face in-between your thighs. You gasped at his warm breath against your bare pussy.

Long thin fingers appeared in your peripheral and covered your eyes, causing you to gasp. The touch of these hands sent familiar electricity across your skin. 

"Guess who."


	19. Fuck

You felt a smile creep across your face. You raised your hands to pull his soft, cold ones off of your face.

Through dreamy eyes you saw Dan smiling down at you. Both of them were here, holding you. 

Suddenly Mark's hot breath came unbearably close. You shuddered with need for both of them. Marks hot, wet tongue made one smooth, deep lap up you. You quivered and shook and your head fell back into Dan's lap, who was watching you intently. As Mark took another long, deep lick, Dan worked your shirt and then bra off. They had you in just a red skirt, sandwiched in the middle. Mark found a rhythm of deep kissing and licking. Dan softly worked his cool hands over your breasts, teasing your nipples. Between the two of them you were already a hot, worked up mess. 

Mark began kissing and licking you feverishly, his tongue and lips reaching you deeply. You started to feel yourself build up towards orgasm when Dan kissed you deeply with his tongue. As he pulled away, leaving a hot trail of saliva between your mouths, you came with Marks tongue. You moaned into Dan's mouth and writhed in both of their arms. 

"She's so cute," Dan smiled. 

"I know," Mark growled.

Mark slipped off his shirt as Dan returned for more kisses. You could feel Dan's erection against the back of your neck as you craned your head up to meet his lips. 

Mark flipped you over and your cheek pressed up against the crotch of Dan's jeans. You giggled and tugged at his belt. He quickly whipped it off and undid his fly in one smooth motion. You gasped as you felt mark lift up your skirt and start to trace his hands up and down the backs of your thighs.

Dan slid his jeans off and his long, thick cock slapped lightly against your cheek. You could feel yourself nearly drooling at the sight; it didn't take you long to take the head in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his head and felt a gush of pride as Dan groaned and his eyes rolled back. 

You felt Mark fumbling behind you as you blew Dan deeper and deeper. Something thick and warm pressed up against your dripping cunt. You moaned into Dan's cock as Mark teased you and rubbed his cock against your pussy and clit. Mark was taking his time, enjoying pressing into you every which way.

Finally you took the entirety of Dan's cock into your mouth and throat. He whimpered out and as if on cue, Mark slowly started to enter you. You felt yourself being spread by Mark's thick cock, he was thicker than anyone you'd had before. Slowly he inched his cock into you and you moaned and slurped against Dan.

You shook and shuddered as Mark reached far into you, filling you up and hitting your deepest spots.

Dan started to thrust down your throat as Mark placed his hands on your hips. Both of them began to fuck you from either end. You held your hands on Dan's knees and tapped twice whenever you needed him to let you breath. Both of them were huffing and grunting as they finally got to fuck you. Mark's cock made you crazy as it pulled in and out of you, spreading you and pulling you back in. You felt yourself gagging on Dan's dick and it only seemed to encourage him. You did your best to move your hips and bop your head with their motions. Their syncopated rhythm had you dizzy and sopping.

Mark started to fuck you harder, forcing your mouth farther down on Dan's cock and threatening your balance. He pushed you further and harder and you found your arms around Dan's waist as they both fucked you. Dan's lips brushed against your collar bone and you shuddered with need. You knew what he wanted and for the first time you actually wanted it too. He kissed your neck, and kissing quickly turned to suckling, suckling to biting. His teeth pierced your skin with affection and he softly pulled at you, carefully making sure not to take too much. His mouth pulled away with an, "Ah," and he gave a few solid thrusts. 

"Switch?" Mark asked, slowing down for the first time. Dan nodded and pulled you off. Mark pulled out of you and took Dan's place in front of you. Dan flipped you over suddenly and pushed his cock at your entrance.

Mark traced his hand from your collarbone to your neck, pushing your chin down and straightening out your neck as he went. He began to softly play with your nipples and Dan slid his cock into you. Dan was longer than Mark but not as thick, his curve hit your g-spot perfectly and you moaned with each of his slow hard thrusts. 

Mark pinched your nipples hard and your mouth popped open with a gasp. He took this opportunity to slide his thick cock down your throat. They used you like their little fuck toy and you loved every second of it. Dan's cock quickly worked you to orgasm and you squeezed him hard as you came.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he continued to fuck you through your shaking orgasm. Mark started to fuck your throat faster, moaning and breathing heavily as he went. 

"Fuck Y/N your gunna make me cum," he moaned. 

Dan grunted something of agreement and you felt his rhythm start to stutter and him get warmer. Mark shot his load down your throat, forcing you to drink every drop as he pushed his cock as far into you as it could go. He moaned and quivered as you swallowed and Dan fucked you. Dan came shortly after, filling you up completely. You felt him gush out of you as he pulled out, sputtering down your thighs. 

There was a moment of silence, only interrupted by everyone's staggered breathing. 

"Holy shit." You laughed, and feel back onto the bed. The two men wrapped their arms around you and everyone sighed deeply as you sunk into the bed. You drifted off to sleep hoping that this would never end.


End file.
